"Adult Bank"
Script Hey, Takuto... What do you think of me being a high school wife? Hm? I... I guess it works. It works? More specific, please? What do you mean, specific... My husband is a man named Leon Watanabe. Do you know him? He's the head of the Grand Tonnerre Foundation. He'll be 65 this year. He doesn't leave Paris, so we're living separately now. You know what that means, don't you? Um... The thoughts that go through my head every night as I, a new bride, lay alone in my bed... Do you understand, Takuto? Ms. Watanabe. Yes? Please be quiet during class. Takuto, where's your lunch? While I was swimming over here, all of my money for the month got eaten by the fishes... Here, take some of mine then! Whoa! Croquettes! Why don't I make your food this month, then? Croquettes are my specialty! So, you make good croquettes? Ms. Watanabe... Call me Mrs. Watanabe, please. Please refrain from having your hair cut in the classroom. Stick still up there, dear leader? Please don't move, Mistress. It's almost done. What's wrong? We're not leaving a mess. So, Takuto, you're having money problems? Why don't you come do some work at my place after school? Like a part-time job? Yes. It's just pool cleaning, but we could really use some extra hands around the place. Wait, is your house is the one I'm thinking of? If you all want to come, we'd be much obliged. Really? Wako too? What? Shall I come? No way! Even Sugata's coming! Well, it sounds like fun. You're all very welcome. Is your house really that great? You don't know, Takuto? It's docked at the eastern port. It's the gigantic... So rich wives stay here, like a hotel? Not quite. This entire boat belongs to Ms. Watanabe. Her husband gave it to her when they got married. Oh, so you did come. Oh well. Just try to be good. Welcome. Thank you for coming today. We won't fail you, ma'am! Mistress, a call from the master. What did he say? He's inquiring when you'll return to Paris. It seems he's impatient. I guess he's getting lonely. Tell him I'll talk to him later. Understood. You don't answer yourself? He isn't good at Japanese, and I'm hopeless at French. I'm sure that makes your marriage interesting. Well, I'm a young lady with sex appeal, so the perv just likes me for my body. But he happens to be one of the richest men in the world. Globally speaking, we aren't a particularly unnatural pair. We're a couple bound by the unbreakable chains of greed. I'm surprised. I actually like the mistress when she speaks openly like this. I've never heard anyone just say they have "sex appeal" like that... Okay, everyone! Let's get to work! I've never seen a ship this Grand... There's something in there! The pool is Baron Allibert's home. It should be fine, though. The Baron's friendly. {\an8}Are you sure? {\an8}So what's the lady doing? {\an8}Probably trading stocks. {\an8}Each time Mistress Watanabe taps a key, the budget of a small country changes hands. {\an8}Really? What's a girl like her doing on an island like this? Just stay put. Hey! Vice President! Eeek! A rat! Takashi! Kill this thing! I'm on it! What? Vice President! That's enough of that. Please move! Beautiful! You have some guts, Takuto. Well then, why don't you two have a match? Is this part of the job? Tee hee. Hey, hold on. Aren't you going to wear guards? They'll be fine. Have you ever fenced before? I can do it if you want... How much for this? If you win, I'll double your pay. Otherwise, you have to kiss me through the glass… Minus the glass, and as much as I want. What? Hey, no! No way! Double? Heh. Is that okay? Double pay's too good to pass up. That's not the point... Go! I'm bored. Mistress? This is no good. Neither of them are really trying. Halt! You're the one who made them do it... She's really fickle, isn't she. The President of the Glittering Crux Brigade's fourth section, Adult Bank, has arrived. This meeting of the Glittering Crux Brigade will now commence. Filament was defeated again. So what? What will you do about the broken Cybodies? All of the Cybodies belong to us, the Adult Bank. You're the only one who agreed to that. Anyway, can the destroyed Cybodies be repaired? It would be difficult. We can precisely identify something like individual genes with the metallic optical-organic crystals in Orihalcon which composes each Cybody. The possibility exists. Why is Tauburn the only one in the third phase? That remains a mystery. It may be the Cybody's power, or the Galactic Pretty Boy could be special. The reason is irrelevant. Right now, our priority is defeating him. And whoever finishes him will become our leader. Whoever finishes him will become our leader... If one became leader, perhaps we could formally give that person ownership of the Cybodies? If one manages to become leader. To the glory of the Glittering Crux... and to the destruction of the Galactic Pretty Boy... Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Hey, Takashi. Why didn't you try at the match this afternoon? He wasn't worth the effort. It was barely even a match. Hey, Takashi. Could you defeat Tauburn? Simone? What if you won? You see? It's not the winning team, but the winning fighter who will become the leader of the Crux. Right? If you beat Tauburn, you'd be her superior. The mistress is calling. Mistress, the Baht has fallen by two points. Right. Short the currency futures, then buy back when it falls to a third. If it'll make the margin, just sell it. My husband is selling a lot, so it'll probably keep dropping. Let's profit on that a bit. I'll take my leave, Mistress. {\an8}Could you defeat Tauburn? {\an8}I don't know what you mean, Mistress. {\an8}It's not the winning team, but the winning fighter who will become the leader of the Crux. Right? If you beat Tauburn, you'd be her superior. I don't mind you being the leader. Someone needs to beat Tauburn or Grand Tonnerre will be in trouble. I just want to know if you'll really try this time or not. So then, what happened to him? You know, the fisherman living on the fish planet. Oh, you mean the story about Sam? Last time, he sailed off into the shining galaxy with the girl. Right. There was only one ship that could sail from the fish planet out into the galaxy. That ship belonged to a king. A king's ship... a good ship like that isn't just going to fall into your hands. Right. But one day, the king issued a proclamation. Whoever defeated the Squid Emperor and brought back his blue blood would have any wish Grandted. You see, on the fish planet, there was a Squid Emperor who ravaged the land as he pleased every night. It's not tasty at all... The boy, Sam, resolved himself to defeat the Squid Emperor and get the ship that could sail into the galaxy. So the adventure of life goes on. Did I come to this island to protect her? Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise! The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If you reach out to the skies You can feel wishes come and go Ruri! Aren't you glad Takuto didn't have to kiss her? All caught in a Monochrome Don't you think he looked hot? That's dumb. Here it comes. My white breath spills out softly In the shape of the words I wanted to say But with just a little bit of warmth This again. Where's Takuto? The sky became a little brighter Wings drenched in sadness I challenge you! At night? I'm not even getting paid. Pile up toward pure white That gentle courage opened the way to our future Apprivoise! As we go on our separate paths If we never meet again The light that the galaxy shines on us Will keep us connected wherever we go The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars When I reach out to the skies I believe in the wishes as they come and go All still caught within a Monochrome Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Star Sword Améthyste! A sword? Time for that, Granddpa? Star Sword Emeraude! A Star Sword! He had a Star Sword too? It must be the eleventh. You... You're thrusting too? I'm being serious this time! Blade technique: Divine Blizzard! Takuto! Tauburn... Will he be boring? I can't... this is too much. Star Sword Saphir! What? The twelfth Star Sword? He's dual wielding! He's a dual wielder. Maybe that's why he was so bad before? Tau radiance fills the galaxy! Flair! Galactic Cross Slash! Tau radiance... Well... Takuto Tsunashi... Right, I lost, so I have to give this back. How'd it feel to use the Cybercasket even though you have a mark? Too bad for Takashi. Simone? Yes, Mistress? Send a message to my husband. Tell him I won't be back for a while. Maybe I came to this island to hear your song. When I heard you sing, I... Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: Wako's Song. Your galaxy will shine! Category:Episodes